You Could Be The Light That Opens Up My Eyes
by ButtahBenzoObsessed
Summary: AU Hannily. Hanna Marin is the new girl at Rosewood High. What happens when the resident player, Emily Fields, takes a liking to her?
1. First Day

**Merry Christmas, loves! My present to you amazing people is the first chapter of this new story I've been working on for the past few weeks. I really hope you guys like it, please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**This is an AU story. I have it outlined and I expect it to be 10 chapters at this point (unless you guys have any ideas along the way that I feel like I can add in). This story is inspired by Justin Bieber's song "Change Me" and, regardless of how you feel about him, I do recommend that you give the song a listen or at least look up the lyrics so you can get a feel for how this story is gonna go. **

**Also, this story is entirely in Hanna's point of view. **

**So, I'll just let you guys read now...**

**-x-x-x-**

My alarm blares at 6:00am, waking me from my slumber. Today is my first day at Rosewood High. I moved here from New York after my mom got reassigned to a new business office. Her job requires us to move around a lot. In the 18 years I've been alive, this is the tenth time we've moved and the seventh time I've had to change schools. It was hard at first, leaving right after I finally got comfortable in a new place and having to leave the friends I made, but I'm used to it now. I've perfected the art of not getting too attached to people I meet. I'm just hoping that I'll be able to get through senior year before we have to move again, even though my mom swears this was the last move. She's said that the last couple times though, so I'm not going to get my hopes up.

I get out of bed, take a shower, do my hair and make-up, then pick through my closet for a good ten minutes before I finally settle on an outfit that I deem worthy of wearing for the first day of school. I pick a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a flowy yellow tank top, my yellow heels, and I tie it all together with a dark blue blazer with yellow trim on the collar. My short blond locks are slightly curled and I just put on some light make-up. I look pretty damn good if I do say so myself.

I go downstairs to the kitchen and get the lunch that my mom packed me before kissing her on the cheek and going out to my car. I get to the school in just under ten minutes. I find a space in the parking lot and walk down the sidewalk to the front entrance of the school. Luckily, the office is right by the entrance of the school and I am able to get my schedule without having too much trouble.

By the time I get my schedule and the principal gives me pretty much the same welcome speech I've heard at every new school, I return to the hallway to find my first class: English with Mr. Fitz in room 211. The bell rang a couple minutes ago, so there is no one in the hallway I can ask for directions. _Just perfect_. I'm assuming that since the room number starts with a two the classroom is on the second floor. By the time I find the stairs and ascend them, the tardy bell has rung. I groan at the fact that I'm late to my first class on the first day. _So not the way to make a good first impression_.

I walk down the hallway, following the numbers on the doors until I find the room I was looking for. As I enter, the clicking of my heels causes the teacher to look up.

"Hi, is this English with Mr. Fitz?," I ask nervously.

"Yes. You must be our new student, which would explain why you're late," he answers, finishing with a light laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got a little lost. I'm Hanna, Hanna Marin."

"Nice to meet you Hanna, I'm Mr. Fitz. You can take a seat right there next to Aria," he says pointing to the empty desk next to a short brunette. I nod and make my way over to the desk, laying my bag down and taking out my notebook and pen. After fifty minutes, the class is over and I quietly pack up my things.

"Hey," I hear from my right.

"Hey, Aria, right?"

"That's me," she smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Hanna."

"Likewise," I grin back.

"Do you need help finding your locker or next class or anything?" she asks.

"Um, yeah. That would be great."

"Let me see your schedule." I take my schedule out of my bag and hand it over to her. After looking it over she informs me that she is in my next class and her friend Spencer is in also in there and in my class after that. We walk down the hall making small talk. Aria invites me to eat with her and Spencer at lunch, an invitation I gratefully accept. We get to our class and take our seats. A tall, skinny brunette comes in moments later and sits in the seat in front of Aria as she greets her.

"Spencer," Aria says and the girl turns around, "this is Hanna. Hanna, this is my best friend Spencer."

"Nice to meet you," I say holding out my hand to shake hers. She takes it in her own and greets me as well.

"So, you're new here?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah, my mom's job makes us move around a lot. I lived in New York before this."

"Oh, cool. Just a heads up, it's gonna be a lot different here in Rosewood," she chuckles.

I laugh along and agree that it will be different, but it's not too bad so far. The teacher comes in and we are forced to end our conversation. After suffering through an hour of chemistry the bell rings and Spencer offers to show me to my locker since it is on the way to our next class. I put the books I don't need in my locker and we continue down the hallway.

We have History this period, and I'm bummed out about that. I suck at History. When we get to the classroom, Spencer sits at a table next to some blonde guy. Apparently it is her study buddy Andrew. We exchange greetings and then he focuses his attention back on Spencer. I am seated at the table next to them and there is no one sitting next to me. The tardy bell rings just as the teacher enters and instructs us to get out our note writing materials. Shortly after, a tan, athletic looking brunette strolls through the door.

"You're late, Ms. Fields," the teacher scolds.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but then I remembered I didn't really want to be here," the brunette says nonchalantly.

"Just take a seat. I don't want to deal with your attitude right now." The brunette smiles and gazes around the room before her eyes lock on me and starts heading my way. I observe her as she walks over. She's beautiful, stunning really. She has dark brown eyes, long wavy hair, perfectly arched eyebrows, killer smile. I can definitely see myself falling for her.

"Hey, beautiful. I don't think I've seen you around here before," she grins.

"I just moved here," I answer.

"Ah, allow me to introduce myself then. Emily Fields, but you can call me anytime," she flirts.

I snort at her cheesy pick-up line, instantly earning a glare from the teacher. "That's the best you've got?" I ask her.

"No, but that's what came out," she laughs lightly. "So you want to meet me in the janitor's closet during lunch and we can, ah, get to know each other a little better?" Emily says with a wink, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," I say, instantly losing interest in her due to her inappropriate and unexpected advances.

"Aw, c'mon. I'll make it worth your while," she persists. I shake my head and try to ignore her. _Great, now I'm stuck next to a gorgeous girl who just so happens to act like a horny jerk and who's going to spend the year trying to get in my pants and keep distracting me in class, whether it be by her talking or me stealing glances at her. Then, my grades will suffer and I really can't afford that right now._

After what feels like an eternity of glancing at Emily, her catching me and many failed attempts of her trying to get me go with her, the bell rings signaling that it's lunch time. _Finally_. I pack up my things as fast as I can, grab Spencer, and run towards what I hope is the cafeteria.

"Woah, slow down there Speedy Gonzalez. What was that all about?" Spencer asks.

"I just wanted to get out of there. That girl was hitting on me the whole class period and it was really getting annoying."

"Ah, the infamous Emily Fields."

"You know her?"

"I know of her, just like everyone in the school. She's a total player. Once she sets her sights on a girl, she won't stop until they agree to hook up with her. Most of the girls in this school fawn all over her despite her reputation, so it really doesn't take much convincing. She usually lays off of straight girls after being turned down a few times though, so don't worry about it. Just don't fall victim to her attempts at being charming or whatever magical powers she has to get girls."

I go silent after that. I was really hoping the topic of sexuality wouldn't come up so quickly, but I guess it's time to drop the bomb. Usually when I tell people I'm gay, they don't really care, but this is a new place and it's always scary not knowing how they will react.

"Hey, you okay? You got really quiet there?" Spencer inquires.

"Um, Spencer, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course," she answers with a furrowed brow.

"I'm gay," I whisper so quietly I'm not even sure if she heard me.

"Oh. Okay, cool. Whatever floats your boat," she answers.

"You're not weirded out?"

"No, of course not. You seem like a cool person. I'm not going to not be friends with you because you're gay. And before you freak out about it, Aria will be cool with it too," Spencer says bumping my shoulder with hers.

We get to the cafeteria and search the room for Aria. We find her sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, waving us over. After ten minutes of easy conversation, I look up to find Emily pressing some girl against the wall, whispering in her ear. When she pulls back, the girl smiles and nods. Emily takes her by the hand and leads her to the exit of the cafeteria, which she has to walk right past our table to get to. When she gets close enough, she locks eyes with me and winks, a small smirk present on her face. I roll my eyes and scoff. _She knows. She knows I'm attracted to her and she's going to flaunt girls in front of me until I get jealous enough to do something about it. _Our interaction doesn't go unnoticed by Aria.

"What was that about?"

**Not a lot of Emily/Hanna interaction in this chapter, but I promise it will be coming almost full force starting next chapter.**

**Spencer and Aria will not play a big part in this story at all. Spencer will only appear in this chapter and Aria will not appear again until chapter 3 and then she's done. They are just kind of here to give Hanna a heads up about all things Rosewood High, including Emily and her reputation.**

**Anyways, this was just a chapter to introduce you to the Hanna and Emily and mainly get an idea of their personalities. Yay, Emily and Hanna are attracted to each other! Buttttt, boo because Emily is an asshole just trying to hook up with Hanna ( at this point anyway ;) ) **

**Please leave a review if you liked it or if you have any positive/constructive feedback on anything I could change to improve my writing xoxo**


	2. Different

**I'm blown away by the response to the first chapter. Y'all are seriously amazing! Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed/PM'd. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first one :)**

**-x-x-x-**

I walk into history class with Spencer. It's the start of my third week here in Rosewood and everything has been pretty good. Well, except for Emily hitting on me and flaunting girl after girl right in front of my face. It's getting really annoying, but she knows it's getting to me and that's why she keeps doing it.

Emily comes into class right after us and takes her seat next to me.

"Well hello, gorgeous. You miss me over the weekend?" Emily winks at me. I roll my eyes and ignore her. "C'mon, you're not even gonna acknowledge me?"

"Why? All you do is hit on me, and honestly it's getting really fucking annoying," I growl lowly. Emily gapes at me, but before she can say anything the teacher comes in.

"Alright class, today, we will be starting the semester project," Mrs. Morris announces. The class starts to chatter and ask their friends to partner up. I grin and look over to one of my new friends, Mona, silently asking if she wants to be partners. "Everyone calm down. Instead of choosing partners, you will be working with the person next to you at your table."

I hang my head in frustration and disappointment, while Emily leans back with a smirk and props her hands up behind her head. _ Just fucking great._ Mrs. Morris passes out the packets with the information about the project. When everyone has one, she lets us discuss project ideas with our partner for the rest of the class period.

"So, partner, what should we do our project on?" Emily asks.

"What? No sleezy comment to make at the fact that I'm stuck with you?"

"Look, I get it okay, you're not into me. As much as that sucks, cause you're a dime, like seriously, you're really fucking hot, can we at least try to get along for this project? I need to pass this class or I won't graduate and I really don't want to spend another year in this hell hole."

_Oh, if only she knew that I _really_ am attracted to her until she opens her stupid mouth._ "Yeah, whatever. What do you want to do the project on? We have to pick a battle from the Civil War and do a presentation and a paper on it."

"Um, what about the Battle of Hatteras Inlet Batteries?"

"Is that a legit thing?" I inquire.

"Yeah, it was in North Carolina, the Outer Banks part to be exact," Emily says smugly.

"I'm impressed, and here I thought you were just another pretty face. How'd you know that?" _Shit, did I really just tell her I thought she was pretty? No way, I'm getting out of this one._

"Um, thanks?" she laughs lightly. "My parents and I used to vacation in the Outer Banks all the time. I remember them taking me to a museum and there was an exhibit on it. My dad is a history nerd, so whether I like it or not, I'm full of useless historical facts."

"But didn't you say you weren't going to graduate if you didn't pass this class? If you're so good with History why wouldn't you pass?"

"History will be the only class that saves my GPA. I'm not so good in other subjects, well except for P.E. but that doesn't count."

"I could tutor you," I blurt out. Emily looks at me kind of shocked. Looks like she was expecting that just as much as I was. "I-I mean if you want. Actually forget I said that."

"No, I would really appreciate that. I just didn't expect you to want to spend any more time with me than you had to," she replies.

"What other classes are you taking? Maybe I should know what I'm up against before we actually agree on this though. I don't want to make you fail even worse by trying to help you in a subject I'm terrible at," I laugh.

"English, Trigonometry, Physics, and Advanced Physical Conditioning," she answers.

"Okay well, I can help with everything but the conditioning thing. The only sport I take part in is shopping."

That gets a laugh out of Emily.

"And in exchange you have to tutor me in this class because History will definitely be my downfall," I add.

She agrees and we set up a schedule for when we are free for tutoring sessions. At this point we are going to have them in the library, figuring neutral territory would be the best thing (for me anyway, it's going to be hard enough being alone with her, never mind being alone in a private setting).

-x-x-x-

Emily and I have been having tutoring sessions for a couple weeks now. It's really not anywhere near what I expected. Emily is actually a really great person when she doesn't have her player persona thing going on. We've actually started becoming pretty good friends. There's still the occasional pick-up line and flirtation coming from her, but they are far less crude and annoying than they were before.

Emily has let me in a lot. She's told me about her family, coming out, her love for being outside and keeping fit, among other things. Her dad, on top of being a history nerd, is in the Army. She hasn't seen him since he was stationed in Texas four months ago (June, the beginning of this past summer) and before that she hadn't seen him in a year because he was overseas. She told me how her mom is always flying back and forth between here and Texas to see him, and when her mom is here she is always working so she never even really gets to see her. She is an only child. No pets, even though she'd love to have a dog. Emily told me how she was really scared to come out. Despite not being able to see him a lot, Emily and her dad have a great relationship and that's why he was the first person she came out to. She was scared of what her mom would say, but her dad convinced her it would be okay. Then she went on to talk about what she does in her free time; running, boxing, the occasional trip to the gym to work out. I could already guess that Emily loved working out, so that was no surprise. Her body is amazing.

"Alright, I guess we're done for the day," I tell her. Emily lets out a grateful sigh and mumbles thank you under her breath. We pack up our things and leave the library. After leaving to walk home after our first study session we discovered that we live on the same street, just a few houses apart, and so we have been walking home together after every session, occasionally stopping at The Brew for a coffee. We get halfway home before I ask the question that's been bugging me for weeks.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so guarded around everyone but me? Like at school and everything? You put on this mask and just act like a total douche... but you're different around me, well now at least, why?"

"You're different," is all she answers with.

"How?"

"I don't know. I just feel comfortable around you. It's weird," she shrugs, "and scary" she adds quietly.

"Why is that scary?"

"It's just... I haven't felt this comfortable around anyone in years."

"Why?" I ask again. I know I'm asking a lot of questions, but I truly want to know this girl. The real her. The funny and surprisingly nice girl that I've come to know.

"I can't answer that. Not right now anyway."

"Emily-"

"I gotta go," she says quickly before rushing away.

I sigh and watch Emily disappear down the street. I pull out my cell and scroll through my contacts, selecting the only person I know that could help in this situation.

"Hey, can you come over?"

-x-x-x-

**Aaaaaand cliffhanger. **

**So, there was a little time jump. Emily and Hanna are friends now (thank God). Emily has opened up **_**a lot**_** to Hanna, but suddenly shuts down after one particular question... any guesses as to why? You'll find out in Chapter 4, so... not too long of a wait for that explanation (; You'll also find out who Hanna is calling and what they talk about next chapter, and of course more Hannily is on the way!**


	3. Advice

**This got taken down for some reason. FF has been messing up, so here it is again. **

**You all are incredible. I'm so glad you're loving this story so much!**

**-x-x-x-**

Less than twenty minutes after I get home the doorbell rings. Knowing exactly who it is and what conversation we're about to have, I swallow my nerves and go downstairs to let them in.

"Hey, what's up?" Aria greets when I open the door.

"I need some advice, and me knowing that you're the hopeless romantic means that you get to give it to me instead of me calling Spencer."

We go back upstairs to my room. Aria sits on my bed, looking at me expectantly, while I pace around the room, not sure how tell her that I'm pretty sure I'm starting to have feelings for the girl that her and Spencer have been telling me to steer clear of since the first day I came to Rosewood.

"Han, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Aria breaks the silence.

"I know. I'm just worried about how you're going to take all this," I say quietly.

Aria gets up from the bed, takes me by the hand and leads me back over, sitting me down on the bed beside her. "I'm not here to judge you."

"I kinda like someone," I tell her.

"Okay? Why would you be worried about telling me that? I'm totally cool with you being gay, Hanna. I thought we went over that," she chuckles.

"No, I know that. It's just... the girl that I like is...Emily," I whisper.

"Emily? Emily Fields? Miss 'Hey You're Hot Let's Go Fuck' Fields?" Aria asks shocked. I bury my face in my hands. I knew this would go terribly. Aria pulls my hands away from my face. "I'm sorry, Hanna. I'm just surprised is all. How did all this happen?"

"Well, we got paired together for a history project and I've been tutoring her in a few of her other classes. She's really nothing like what everyone says. I don't know, she's just different around me. I feel like she's being herself, not the person that the whole school has made her out to be and the person she feels like she has to act like in front of them. She's really funny and nice and she's so fucking beautiful. Her dark brown eyes and her smile. God, her smile drives me crazy! And she always smells really good, her style is on point. And I know she likes me too, at least on some level. I mean she told me that I was different and that she was comfortable around me, unlike how she has been around other people for years and I just...I asked her why and she said she just did and stupid me, I just kept asking questions and then she got uncomfortable and left," I rush out before Aria can stop me.

"Wow, okay. So, why am I here? It sounds like you know what you want," she says, bumping me with her shoulder and smiling.

"Was she always the school's player?"

"No, she was actually really quiet freshman year, pretty much kept to herself. I heard she came out that summer before freshman year and got a girlfriend. She joined the swim team that year and really broke out of her shell. She was the star swimmer, but halfway through the season during sophomore year she quit the team. That was when she started becoming who she is now I guess. We came back from winter break and she was always with a new girl. Never had any relationships with any of them though, just random hook-ups."

"Do you know why?"

"Not a clue. Don't you think that's a question you should ask Emily?"

"I want to, but I don't want her to get mad and shut me out. I really like her, Ar. I know it hasn't been that long, and I hated her before, but that was before she dropped the act and was just herself around me," I sigh.

"Well, here's an idea. Tomorrow's Friday, so tonight or tomorrow at school ask her if she wants to hang out? I don't know, go to a movie or get coffee. Just do something casual and slide the question into the conversation somehow."

"Yeah, that's not a bad plan. Thanks Aria."

"Anytime, but I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow?" she raises her eyebrows in question.

"Of course." I give her a hug goodbye and collapse onto my bed, getting lost in thoughts of Emily before sleep takes over my body.

-x-x-x-

"Emily!" I call down the hallway at the end of the day. I watch as Emily's body tenses up, but she stops and waits for me to catch up to her. "Hey, why weren't you in history this morning?"

"I um, I wasn't feeling good," she states.

"Oh, well, are you okay now? I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out. I don't know, go to The Brew or something?" I ask nervously. "It's okay if you don't want to, I just figured it would be something to do."

"Yeah, that sounds good," she smiles.

We walk to The Brew and order our coffees. Emily tells me to go find us a spot to sit and that she will be over with our coffees when they are ready. I choose a couch in the back of the room where there aren't many people around. Soon enough, Emily comes over and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

"So, what's up?" she asks me.

"Um, well I kind of wanted to tell you something and I guess ask you something, but I don't want you to get upset and leave me like you did yesterday so I'm kinda nervous," I ramble.

"I'm listening," Emily says as she visibly braces herself.

"I know you think I really didn't like you for a while after I met you, and as far as your actions go at that time that was true, but I have to admit that the more we started hanging out the more I realized that you are actually a really great person. The truth is, I was always physically attracted to you, I mean, you're gorgeous. Anyone can see that. But the player thing really killed that vibe for me. And then we started hanging out and you open up to me about all these things, and tell me that I'm different from other people, and it just makes me feel... special, I guess."

"Hanna, what are you saying?" Emily asks, fidgeting in her seat. _Great, now we're both nervous_.

"I like you," I blurt out, face turning red at the admission.

"I like you too. You've become a really good friend to me."

"No, Em, that's not what I mean. I _like you_," I say drawing out the word for emphasis.

After the shock wears off tears start to well up in Emily's eyes so she turns her face away from me. "We- I can't. I'm sorry, Hanna."

"What?" I ask sadly.

"I'm sorry, Hanna. I just can't," Emily says as she shakes her head. She grabs her jacket, gets up and rushes out of The Brew.

_Just fucking great. Way to go, Hanna._

-x-x-x-

No One's POV

She throws back one shot after another, trying to get rid of the pain in her heart. Why can't she just let herself be happy? She knows she could have that if she just let go of the past. It's different this time. She knows it is, but her fear is still holding her back. She signals the bartender and her places more shots in front of her. _One. Two. Three_. She consumes them rapidly, the burn of the alcohol as it slides down her throat not phasing her in the slightest. _Four. Five. Six_. She drinks away the demons plaguing her mind until she has enough liquid courage to do what she should have done a long time ago.

-x-x-x-

**Dun, dun, dunnnnn.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter is my favoriteeee.**

**Thanks for reading, lovelies! xoxo**


	4. I Don't Want To Be The Same

**Very heavy chapter, so... prepare yourselves (;**

**-x-x-x-**

It's well after two in the morning when I hear someone pounding on my front door. My mother is on yet another business trip, this time to Chicago, so I'm alone in the house. I search around frantically for anything to use as a weapon, an umbrella being the best option. The pounding persists as I descend the stairs. I stand on the backside of the door as I open it, hoping that it will serve as some sort of shield if the person attacks. The door flies open due to the fact that the person on the other side had been leaning against it. They fall to the floor of the porch. I peek around the edge of the door and my eyes widen in shock.

"Emily!" I rush over to help her up but it's no use, she's practically dead weight. The stench of alcohol is radiating off of her body.

"I'm... sorry... Hanna," she slurs out between quiet sobs.

"It's okay. Come on, let's get you inside."

"No, it's not okay!" she screams. I'm startled by her outburst. "You don't deserve this, I'm sorry."

"Em, it's fine. I've had to take care of drunk friends all the time," I say, not understanding what she's talking about.

"No, that's not-"

"Let's go inside and we can talk in there. It's freezing out here," I cut her off.

Emily just nods her head and takes my hand that's held out to help her up. With a little difficulty I manage to pull her up and get her balanced on her own two feet. I pull her arm over my shoulder and wrap mine around her waist to keep her supported as we cross the threshold and hobble into the living room, Emily choking out apologies the whole time. I sit her on the couch and tell her to stay put. I go to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. When I return to the living room, Emily sitting forward, her elbows resting on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Here," I say handing her the water. She takes it gratefully and drinks it all in one go.

"I'm sorry," she says again, sounding a little more coherent now.

"For what?" I ask sitting on my knees on the floor in front of her.

"God, I'm so fucked up," she looks up and laughs lowly and bitterly. "You don't deserve this. You shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here," she says as she tries to get up to leave. I grab her hand and pull her back in front of me before lightly pushing her back down on the couch.

"Em, talk to me," I whisper as I try to catch her eye.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You keep saying you're sorry and that I don't deserve this, but I have no idea what you're talking about? Emily, you can talk to me. I'm not going to judge you, you know that."

Emily heaves a big sigh, "I like you," she barely whispers.

"What?" I ask because I didn't understand her due to her talking so quietly.

"I like you! I like you a lot, a really fucking lot, but I'm so beyond fucked up and you shouldn't have to deal with all the shit I carry around with me. You deserve so much better than me, but I'm fucking selfish and I can't help but want to be around you, to want _you_. You're so different from everyone else, from every other girl, and it scares the shit out of me. I haven't felt like this, hell, I haven't felt anything, in so fucking long and it terrifies me. I'm fucking crazy about you, but I can't do anything about it," she rants, flying off the couch and pacing the room.

My eyes follow her every move, but she doesn't look at me. By the time she finishes she's at the window, peeking through the curtains and watching the newly falling rain splash onto the ground. I slowly approach her and see that she has tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Emily? Emily, look at me," I say softly. She shakes her head and buries her face in her hands, forehead now resting against the cool glass of the window. I reach out for her shoulder and gently turn her towards me, my other hand going up in the process to prod her hands away from her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hanna."

"Em, stop. Stop apologizing and just talk to me." I take her hand and lead her back over to the couch. "Talk," I encourage her.

"I don't even know where to start," she shrugs.

"Why can't you do anything about how you feel about me?" I sigh.

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

"Why do you think you'll hurt me?"

"Because I'm beyond fucked up," she chokes out as she looks up to the ceiling, blinking back more tears.

"Em, look at me. Please?" I reach up and cup her cheek in my hand, pulling her face down and tilt it towards me. "Why do you believe that you're so messed up and will hurt me because of it? Help me understand. I want to help you, but I can't if you don't let me in and just keep giving me the same answers or running away."

"The summer before freshman year, I met this girl, Maya. She moved in next door and we instantly connected. She knew I was gay before I did. I always knew there was something different about me. My friends, they would always talk about boys they were crushing on and all that stuff and I always felt so out of it because boys never interested me as anything more than friends. I thought something was wrong with me. Then, with Maya, it was different. I felt different, I acted different. My insides would always churn, I was always nervous around her at first but in a good way, I tripped over my words, blushed whenever she said anything sweet or flirty. I was really shy before I met her, but after we became friends I started to come out of my shell more. One day, she kissed me out of nowhere and it all made sense. Why I was never into guys, why I acted the way I did around her when we first met, everything finally made sense. She helped me accept that I was gay. She stood by my side and was my support system when I was freaking out about telling my parents. She was my first kiss, my first time, my first love..." Emily trails off.

"What happened?" I ask, tears welling up in my eyes because I'm fearing the worst.

"I was completely and totally in love with her... and she broke me. On our one and a half year anniversary I went over to her house to surprise her and I found her fucking some guy in her bed. Turns out that they had been 'together' for six months. She had been cheating on me with him, and, when the whole truth came out, I learned that she had been with four other people besides him as well. She was cheating on me the entire relationship. I gave her everything, I trusted her with my life, and she broke my heart into a billion little pieces," she finishes with a hollow look on her face and distance in her eyes. Tears are full on streaming down my face as I pull her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry, Emily," I cry.

She wraps her arms around me tightly and buries her face in my neck. I can feel her hot tears falling onto my skin rapidly and vibrations pulse through her body as she tries to breathe through her sobs. I pull back and take her face in my hands, gently wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

"She's the reason I'm so messed up. She's the reason that I fell apart. She's the reason that I am who I am. The girl that nobody thinks is good for anything. The girl that is around and willing for whenever you need a good fuck. The girl who has made them all believe that her sole purpose in life is to fuck every girl she sees. She's the reason that I'm like this. She's the reason that I don't believe in love anymore. That's why it's so easy to be the 'player' that everyone believes I am. All sex and no feelings is the only way I know how to live because of her. I'm incapable of anything more than that."

"Emily, stop. None of that is true."

"Yes, it is," she laughs bitterly. "Tell me you didn't think the exact same thing those first few weeks after meeting me."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

"Exactly," she says with a disgusted look on her face.

"Em," I pause, choosing my words carefully, "That is true. I did think that at first, but then you showed me those little glimpses of the real you. You would drop the act for just a little bit more during every tutoring session and every time we worked on the history project, and I saw you. Not the person that everyone else has made you out to be, but who you really are. You told me about your parents, things you like to do, and I saw the person behind the mask... But you can't keep living like this. You're never going to be happy if you don't let go of the past. Yes, she hurt you badly, but if you think that every girl you start to feel something more for is going to do the same thing to you then you're going to miss out on something amazing. I know for a fact that there is someone out there who is going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated, someone who is going to love you more than you ever thought was possible, but you have to let go of the past and open your eyes so you can find her."

"I want to change, I do. But... I've been like this for so long I don't know how to. I want to be happy. I want to know what it's like to be complete, to have someone that completes me like I complete them, but I don't know how," she cries softly.

"Then, I'll show you."

-x-x-x-

**Whew, that was an emotional rollercoaster to write, but it has definitely been my favorite one to write so far. I wish I could say that everything is butterflies and rainbows from here, but that'd be a lie. Emily has a ****_long_**** journey ahead of her and it won't be easy for her or Hanna.**

**So, I owe a few shoutouts! Shoutout to shamika grandberry and HanilyBabe; you were partially right in your guesses for Emily's backstory. And shoutout to the guest reviewer from chapter two (you know who you are) for 100% correctly guessing Emily's entire situation! That Emily loved too much in the past and sleeps around because she's scared to get hurt again. You guys are awesome. Thanks for sharing your theories!**

**As always, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading loves!**


	5. Rolling Stone

**I decided I would go ahead and post this today because I have physical therapy in the morning and then have to go straight to work from there. I wanted to make sure it would be up before the 5B premiere and wasn't sure if I would have enough time if I waited until tomorrow.**

** This chapter will have a couple time jumps in it to show significant moments in Emily's journey. I realize I probably should've split this into more chapters to go more in depth, but, just like a lot of you guys, I'm anxious to get past angsty/emotional Hannily.**

**I was listening to Rolling Stone by Niykee Heaton when I was writing this so that's where the title for this chapter comes from. I felt like that song has a little bit of both Emily and Hanna's point of views in it, especially when it came to what happens in this chapter. So, give it a listen if you'd like (and just everything by Nikyee Heaton in general haha).**

**-x-x-x-**

After Emily opened up to me about everything, I agreed to help her. I know it's going to be hard, but she's worth it. We agreed that she'll stop with the random hook ups and try harder in school so she can bring up her GPA enough to graduate and get into college. Emily seems adamant about changing, so I know that my efforts won't go to waste. I know she can do this, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy...

-x-x-x-

Two Weeks Later

Emily and I are at The Brew running through our presentation for the history project. It actually turned out really well. Emily wasn't kidding when she said she was full of history facts. The project was a breeze with her knowledge. We have to present it on Friday, the last day of class before Christmas break.

"Alright, I need a break. You want anything?" I ask her as I get up to order a snack and drink.

"Yeah, could you get me a coffee... Americano?"

"Sure thing. Be back in a few."

I'm waiting at the counter for my and Emily's drinks when I glance back to the couch we were sitting at the check on Em. A tall redhead had approached her and I could see Emily fidgeting in her seat. I know what she wants to do, I just hope she's strong enough to fight the urge. After another minute or so, the redhead leaves and Emily lets out a huge breath. I smile as I walk back over to her.

"Your coffee," I smile.

"Thanks," she says as she takes a sip and sighs.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, it's just... this girl came up to me while you were gone and it was really hard to turn her down. But I'm serious about changing. I'm going to prove to you that I can do this."

"Em, I don't want you to prove or do anything for me. Do it for yourself. That's the only way you'll truly be able to beat this thing. But you've taken the first step and I'm so proud of you."

-x-x-x-

One Month Later (January)

I'm leaving my math class at the end of the day when I hear a crash from inside the janitor's closet to my left. I open the door and find Emily in there with some girl. My eyes scan the sight before me. The girl's skirt is hiked up a bit due to Emily's hand being under it. I raise my gaze higher and lock eyes with Emily, tears of hurt and disappointment fill my eyes while hers are full of guilt. I walk away and slam the door behind me.

"Hanna! Hanna, wait!" Emily yells from behind me. I just speed up my pace, hoping to get far enough away so she doesn't see my tear stained face. Unfortunately for me, Emily is faster and catches up to me in no time. She puts her hand on my arm, but I rip it away and keep walking. Emily takes a few quick steps and stops in front of me, her hands taking place on my shoulders to stop me.

"What?!" I yell.

"I'm sorry," she tells me.

I laugh at her, "Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry you fucked up or sorry you got caught?"

Tears well up in her eyes, "Hanna-"

"Forget it, I have somewhere else to be," I walk around her and towards the door.

"No, we're going to talk through this. I know I fucked up, Hanna, and I'm sorry. This hasn't been easy for me, you know that! Girls keep coming up to me and I've been turning them down, but they just won't stop and I've been trying so fucking hard-"

"And you were doing so well! Or at least I thought you were before I caught you with your hand shoved up that girl's skirt."

"Stop! Let me talk! I've been trying to do what you told me. I want to change, but I can't do it without you. I need you. Let me prove to you that I'm worth your time and effort. Just be patient with me, please?" Emily says exasperatedly.

"If I find out you slipped up one more time, I'm done. I want to help you Emily, but I can't do that if you don't want to help yourself."

"I won't, I promise. There's a lot of shit I have to work on and it's going to be hard, I'm going to get frustrated and lash out, but promise you won't leave me. Please, just don't give up on me," she begs.

"I promise," I sigh. It's hard to see her with other girls, but it's even harder to walk away from her when she looks and sounds so broken.

"Thank you," Emily whispers as she pulls me into a tight hug. I swear I see a tear fall as she pulls away, but she turns her face too quickly for me to tell for sure. "Um, you, ah, want to go to The Brew? Coffee's on me," she asks.

"Of course."

-x-x-x-

Two Months Later (March)

"Come on," Emily laughs as she pulls me deeper into the woods by my wrist.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just a few more yards."

The trees start to thin out as they open up to a clearing, a stream running through the remaining space.

"Em, this place is beautiful," I exclaim.

"Isn't it? This is where I come when I just need to be alone and think. I found it a few months ago. Whenever I got overwhelmed with everything, I came here and sat and just watched the water or now that it's gotten warmer I'd go for a swim." Emily leads me over to a large rock right on the edge of the riverbank and takes a seat. She holds her hand out to help me up and I take it gratefully. Emily inhales a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She slips her shoes off and lowers her feet into the water. "So.." she begins.

"So?" I tease.

Emily laughs and turns to look at me. "I've been girl free for almost four months aside from that one slip, I have A's in almost all my classes, and today..." she says as she slips a piece of paper out of her back pocket," I got my acceptance letter to Hollis!"

"Em! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it," I grin as I hug her.

"Yep, all thanks to you," she says as she pulls away from the hug and looks at me. There's a noticeable shift in the air as our eyes lock. I flush and look back towards the stream.

"I'm really proud of you, Emily. You really have changed. Well, not changed, but you're finally showing the world who you really are. You're smart, and kind, and a million other things that I'm not going to list because I know it will just stroke your ego," I finish with a laugh.

Emily laughs along and soon we settle back into a comfortable silence. I stare out at the water just hoping that I really have been able to open Emily's eyes and show her that she can be open and vulnerable without having to be scared that someone is going to take advantage of that and use it to hurt her.

"Hanna?"

"Hm?"

"Go on a date with me."

**-x-x-x-**

**Ahhh! So what will Hanna's answer be? Is she ready to take her and Emily's relationship to the next level or are they better being just friends? Leave a review, they seriously make my day. I love seeing your reactions to everything xoxo**


	6. Take A Chance On Me

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Go on a date with me. Tomorrow night," Emily repeats confidently.

"Em, I-"

"One date. Please? Just... take a chance on me. Because I'm taking one on you. You're the only person I trust, Hanna. I know you won't hurt me, and I hope you know that I won't hurt you... Just one date?" she pleads.

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asks with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah," I smile back at her. Emily lunges forward and traps me in a tight embrace.

"I'll pick you up at six," Emily says as she pulls away.

-x-x-x-

It's 5:50 the next night when headlights flash across my room through the window, indicating that someone has just pulled in the driveway. I smile knowing it's Emily. I pull on a light cardigan over my tank top and check my hair in the mirror once more before I head downstairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs Emily knocks lightly on the door.

"I got it!" I yell to my mom. I open it and smile at the sight before me. "You're early."

Emily is wearing black skinnies, a white V-neck, a plaid shirt tied around her waist, and black vans. My eyebrows rise and a smirk finds its way onto my face when I notice that she's holding a single white rose in her hand, my favorite.

"For you," she says nervously as she hands it to me.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I reply softly.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Who knew Emily Fields could be so corny?" I laugh.

Emily rolls her eyes but can't fight the smile that plays on her lips, "Yeah, yeah. You ready to go?"

"Lead the way. Be back later, mom!"

"Have fun, girls!" she calls back.

We hop into Emily's car and she turns the key in the ignition, bringing the engine roaring to life. I've tried to contain my curiosity, but after twenty minutes of driving, I can't hold it in anymore.

"So, where are we going?"

Emily just grins, "You'll see."

We pull onto the interstate and after a while we pull off on the exit for Philly. Pretty soon Emily slows to a stop in front of a building covered with neon lights.

"A bowling alley?" I laugh.

"Shut up," Emily says playfully. "It's fun and one of the many things I'm good at so be prepared to have your ass kicked."

"Oh, really? And who's to say that I won't kick your ass?" I play along.

"Me."

Emily holds the door open for me as we enter the bowling alley. The Top 40 is blaring over the speakers and strobe lights flash throughout the room. The lanes are lit up with blacklights that contrast brightly against the neon bowling balls and pins.

"Okay, this place is pretty awesome," I admit.

"Told you," she says bumping my shoulder with hers. She leads me over to the sign-up and rental booth. "Hi, there's two of us playing, Emily and Hanna, and we'll take your special for five games ," Emily tells the boy behind the counter. The boy types our names into the computer so they will appear on the scorecard on the monitor above our lane.

"You'll be in lane thirteen. Do you need to rent shoes as well?" he asks.

"Yes, size eight for me and..."Emily looks at me expectantly.

"Seven," I supply.

"Coming right up." The boy turns around to grab our shoes and places them back on the counter. "Alright, two rentals and the five game special... that will be twenty five dollars, including tax."

Emily hands him the money and thanks him as she picks our shoes up from the counter and nods her head in the direction of our lane, signaling for me to follow her. We sit down on the couches and she tosses me my shoes before leaning down and putting hers on. After that we both get up to find bowling balls to use.

"You're up first, blondie," Emily smirks.

"Asshole. You know I hate being called that," I say giving her a pointed look.

"I know, that's why I did it. Got my game face on, I have to get inside my competition's head," she says with a mock serious face.

I shake my head and grab my bowling ball. I take a couple breaths to clear my head before taking my stride and releasing my ball. I watch it barrel down the lane and soon the sound of ten pins pounding the ground echoes around the room. I raise my chin and turn around with a proud smirk on my face. Emily is still sitting in her same spot with her jaw dropped and eyebrows raised.

"Hmm.. a strike to lead off the game. What was that about getting inside my head?" I tease.

"Oh, it's so on." Emily declares as she rises from her seat and takes her place before the lane, ball in hand. She rolls the ball and ends up getting a seven-ten split. She throws her head back and groans, while I try to contain my laughter. She rolls again and is only able to skew the ball enough to knock down one pin. I'm biting my bottom lip to keep from laughing as she comes back to the seating area. "Not a word," she frowns.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," I laugh as I get back up for my next turn.

-x-x-x-

A few hours later we're on our last frame of the fifth game of the night. I've won three and Emily has only won one and right now for this game we're tied. I have to get a strike on my first roll or a spare so I can take advantage of the three rolls offered in the last frame and beat Emily. I release a breath and stride forward, eyes locked on the center pin in front of me. I let go of the ball and flick my wrist a little bit so the ball will curve. The ball goes to the right and swings back in at the last few moments to hit the center pin from the side and knock down all but one other pin. I try not to let my nerves get the best of me as I wait for the conveyor to bring my ball back around. _One pin, that's all you need._ I pick up my ball and roll it in the direction of the last pin. It barely hits the pin. The pin wobbles back and forth slightly, but remains standing. _Here's to hoping Emily messes up._

Emily takes her place at the beginning of the lane and fires her ball down the lane. It hits the first row of pins to the right and they ricochet into the others. As they settle to the ground there is still one pin left wavering.

"Fall. Fall. Fall," Emily chants. The pin falls to the ground with the others and Emily's arms shoot above her head in victory. "Yes!" She does a little victory dance on her way back over to me and I can't help but laugh. "Point Fields," she proclaims proudly.

"Three wins to two. Match to Marin," I retort. "Let's get out of here. I'm starving." Emily nods her head in agreement so we put our real shoes back on and return the rentals to the desk.

-x-x-x-

"Dave & Buster's? You're just asking to get your butt kicked all night aren't you?" I joke.

"Apparently so," Emily laughs.

We enter the building and are immediately led to a table. We both order a coke and decide to split baskets of buffalo wings and fries. That's the beauty of going on a date with someone you're already friends with: you don't have to worry about being seemingly perfect all night or ordering something that's healthy and not messy. You can pretty much do whatever you want.

After eating quickly and talking, Emily challenges me to an air hockey game. I agree with a sly smile and lead the way over to the table.

"Okay, are you a pro at every game imaginable or what? Seriously?" Emily laughs as I beat her for the fourth time in a row.

"Haha, just lucky I guess," I reply with a sweet smile.

"You guess? C'mon, it's like you have a horseshoe shoved up your ass or something," Emily laughs. Emily looks at her watch and sighs, "It's getting late. I should probably get you home before your mom freaks out on me."

-x-x-x-

Emily pulls into my driveway and cuts the engine off before exiting the car and jogging around to my side to open my door for me. She walks me to the front door and turns to look at me.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Em," I say as I lock eyes with her.

"Me too. Thanks for going out with me," she smiles.

"Anytime," I answer before thinking and I blush.

"Anytime? Does that mean you'll say yes if I ask you to go out again next weekend?" Emily asks hopefully.

I smile and laugh lightly, "Yeah." I lean forward and kiss Emily on the cheek gently. "See you on Monday, Em. Thanks again for tonight."

"Yeah, see you Monday."

Emily turns and walks back to her car as I enter my house and head up to my room. I look out my window and see Emily still in the driveway with a happy, but dazed look on her face. She snaps out of whatever trance she's in and looks up to my window. She blushes and waves before starting her car and backing out the driveway. I wave back and watch as she disappears down the street.

**-x-x-x-**

**There you have it. The first date! :) Hope you liked it because, as far as what I have already planned out for this story, it's all dates and fluff from here. After that, it's up to you if you want me to end it or keep writing. When that time comes (namely after chapter 10) and you want me to continue, then it's up to you amazing people to give me some ideas and I'll do whatever I can to make them work.**

**Leave a review if you'd like. I know I say this pretty much every time, but they really do make me happy. Also, seeing how you react to everything gives me a glimpse of what I'm doing right and should continue to do as well as things that I could change so I can improve.**

**Love you all! xoxo**


	7. Back to Philadelphia

**Thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/follows darlings! Here's the second date!**

**-x-x-x-**

_Next Saturday_

The school week flew by in a flash and it's already the day of Emily and I's second date. She refuses to tell me where we're going, only that I should dress casually and wear comfortable shoes because we'll be doing a lot of walking.

At 11:00 in the morning there is a knock on the door and my mom yells up to tell me that it's Emily. I hurriedly put my shoes on and bound down the stairs with a grin on my face.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, just one question: we're getting lunch right? Because I'm starving."

"Yes, Hanna. I had planned to start with lunch at The Grille and then go from there," Emily laughs.

-x-x-x-

After lunch, which turned out to be a lot longer than planned because Emily and I got too caught up talking instead of eating, we left the restaurant and got back in Emily's car. She took off towards the interstate.

"Philadelphia again, huh?" I muse.

"Yep, it's one of my favorite places so you might have to get used to it," she laughs.

"Get used to it? You planning on keeping me around?" I ask flirtatiously.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still weighing out the pros and cons," Emily deadpans.

"Hey!"

"Relax, blondie," she smirks.

I huff and lean back in my seat, looking out the window. If she wants to play it that way then I can too. After five minutes of silence and Emily glancing back and forth between me and the road, she finally cracks.

"I'm sorry for calling you blondie. I won't do it again," she mutters. I turn to face her and try to keep up my act, but it's too hard. I crack a smile as soon as I see her eyebrows frowned worriedly.

"I was just messing with you, Em. I wasn't really mad," I say with a light laugh and nudge her arm playfully.

"You suck! I really thought I made you mad and ruined the whole day."

I just laugh and turn to look out the window again. It's not too much longer before we reach our destination.

"Here we are," Emily declares.

"The zoo? How old are you again?" I joke.

"Ha. Ha," she responds dryly.

I grin back at her. "I love it, I really do."

-x-x-x-

After looking at the lions, tigers, birds, and monkeys, Emily leads me off to a little cart along the walkway.

"You want anything to drink or a snack?"

"Nah, I'm alright."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Emily tells me as she walks the rest of the way to the cart.

I'm having a lot of fun with Emily. There's never a dull moment between us. We're always laughing, talking, and joking. We can just be ourselves. We never do anything boring, Emily always keeps me on my toes. It's only our second date, and she has already made them the best dates I have ever been on. They aren't the typical dinner and a movie dates and I love that. If she keeps taking me on dates like this I'm pretty sure I'm going to fall for her hard and fast.

"You okay?" Emily asks me quizzically as she comes back, soda and bag of cotton candy in hand.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Good things I hope."

"Very good things," I smile. Emily smiles back, switches the cotton candy into the same hand as her drink and takes my hand in hers for the first time, intertwining our fingers and leading me along the walkway again. I can't help but smile even wider at the feel of her hand in mine. _A perfect fit_.

As we walk, I reach across and grab some cotton candy from the bag with my free hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, you said you didn't want anything," Emily reprimands teasingly as she pulls the cotton candy away from me.

"I changed my mind," I smile innocently.

"Go get your own."

"Nah, I think I'll just steal yours." Emily smiles and shakes her head, handing the cotton candy over to me. I grin as I take it and lean in to peck her on the cheek. "Thank you," I say sweetly.

My bliss is broken when I see the next exhibit we reach. The reptiles. I shudder involuntarily and Emily gives me a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"I, uh, don't really do well with snakes and stuff."

"You'll be fine they're all behind glass," she says as she tries to pull me through the door. But my feet remain stock still on the ground. "Pleaseeeee, they're my favorite," Emily pouts.

"Em-"

"I won't let them hurt you, I swear."

I look into Emily's big brown eyes and sigh. How can anyone resist that puppy dog face? "Alright."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you," she replies giddily as we move through the door.

The lights are turned down very low and it's hard to see anything aside from the reptiles illuminated from the lights in their glass containers. As we move through the exhibit, Emily's eyes continually get brighter and full of more child-like wonder.

"You really do love these things, huh? I can see it in your eyes."

Emily snaps her eyes up to look at me and nods with a huge smile on her face.

We reach the last animal of the exhibit and it's a huge lizard. I've been kind of hiding halfway behind Emily throughout the whole exhibit, but this time she makes sure to pull me in front of her. I whimper slightly and tense up.

"You'll be fine," Emily whispers soothingly in my ear. She puts her hand on my waist and pulls my back against her front lightly. We spend the next minute or so listening to the automated voice tell us facts about the lizard. All of a sudden, the lizard lurches forward into the glass. I shriek and turn around in Emily's arms. She laughs and wraps both arms around me tightly, protectively.

"Shut up. It's not funny," I mutter into her neck.

"It kind of is."

I pull back and pout at her. Her laughing subsides as she leans forward and kisses me on the forehead before taking me by the hand again. "Let's get out of here before the big, mean lizard attacks the poor little baby again," Emily mocks playfully.

"You're never going to let this go are you?"

"Hmmm, I don't think so. It was way too cute to just forget about."

"Yes, because that lizard was so adorable."

Emily comes to a halt and tugs on my hand, bringing me back to her and into her chest. "I was talking about you," she says as she locks her eyes with mine and catches me in an intense stare before she smirks and walks away, leaving me gaping at the spot she stood before. I shake myself out of my stupor and turn around to catch up to her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think?**


	8. The Park

**So... in the reviews for the last chapter there were mentions of a first kiss... all I have to say is you guys must be psychic or something because I wrote this chapter a couple weeks ago and it will definitely not disappoint (;**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hey, Han," I hear being called from behind me as I leave the school building, eager to start spring break. I turn around and see Emily jogging down the steps to catch up to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I smile.

"So, um, I don't know if this is weird but, I was wondering if you, um..." she trails off.

"If I... what?" I prod with a gentle smile.

"Okay, so, um, every year around this time my family has reunion picnic type thing in the park..."

"Yeah?"

Emily laughs nervously as she continues to avoid making any eye contact. "I was wondering if you would maybe want to come? I don't really have any family members my age, they're all either way older or way younger, and I usually get really bored, so I was just thinking that maybe-" Emily rambles cutely.

"I'd like that," I cut her off.

"For real?" she grins.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sweet! Um, it's on Sunday at one, if that still works for you."

I chuckle softly, "Yeah. I'll meet you there then?"

"Yeah, definitely. See you later."

"See ya, Em."

-x-x-x-

Sunday afternoon, I walk along the park's sidewalk in search for Emily and her family. As I pass the playground and approach the lake I see a huge group of people to my left, the beautiful brunette that I've specifically been looking for stands out among everyone else.

Emily is a little bit further away from the majority of the crowd along with three younger kids, two girls who look to be about five years old and a boy who looks to be about two or three. I lean against a nearby tree and just watch them. They are all laughing as the kids run around Emily and she tries to catch them. The little boy cuts across Emily's path too closely and she reaches out and picks him up, cradling him in her arms and tickling his stomach. He bursts into a fit of laughter as Emily smiles down at him. Then one of the girls runs up behind Emily and jumps on her back. Emily sets the boy down and reaches her arm behind her head, getting a hold of the girl and pulling the her up and onto her shoulders before taking off running towards the playground beside me.

I push off the tree and approach her with a smile on my face. "Hey, Em!"

"Hanna, hey," she smiles back. The little girl taps Emily on top of her head and clears her throat. Emily chuckles, "Apparently I've forgotten my manners. Hanna, this is my cousin Riley. Riley, this is my friend Hanna."

"Hi, Riley. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi," Riley says softly.

"Riles, you can't throw a fit when I don't introduce you and then act shy once I do," Emily teases as she bends backwards a bit and makes Riley think she was going to drop her, resulting in Riley screeching and holding on tighter before giggling as Emily stands back upright.

"Emmy!" the other little girl and boy scream as they come running towards us, each grabbing onto one of Emily's legs when they reach us.

"And this is Hayden, Riley's twin sister," Emily says as she nods her head towards the other girl, "And Ashton, their little brother," she nods towards the boy. "Guys, this is my friend Hanna."

"Hi, Hanna," Ashton grins.

"Hi, sweetie. Hi, Hayden," I smile as I bend down to be at eye level with them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Emmy, is she your special friend?" Hayden asks.

My eyebrows shoot up as I raise my gaze to Emily's face. A fierce blush has taken residence on her cheeks, but she quickly recovers, "Maybe," she replies slyly.

I smirk slightly before lowering my gaze back down to Hayden and winking at her. She lets out a giggle and I can't help but laugh a little as well. These kids are too cute.

"Emmy, can you put me down? I want to go play," Riley asks as she sways left and right on Emily's shoulders.

"Sure thing, Riles." Emily easily lifts Riley off her shoulders and sets her on the ground. The three kids then take off towards the playground.

"Emmy?" I ask her with a teasing smirk.

Emily rolls her eyes as she replies, "When they were learning to talk neither Riley or Hayden could say 'Emily,' they would always say 'Emmy' and it just kind of stuck. Now they have Ashton calling me the same thing. And before you even say anything, they are the only one's allowed to call me that so don't even think about it."

I just laugh and walk over to sit on one of the swings, Emily following behind and sitting on the one next to me. After ten minutes of Emily pointing out family members and telling me about them, Ashton comes running over to us.

"Hanna, Emmy, will you play on the slide with me?" he asks sweetly, looking back and forth between us with his big brown eyes. I instantly agree to play with him, his eyes having the exact same effect on me as Emily's. You just can't say no.

Emily climbs onto the playset with him and plops down at the start of the slide, Ashton taking his position in her lap. She pushes off with her hands and races down the slide. For the next few minutes, Emily and I take turns going down the slide with Ashton. When it's Emily's turn again I stand at the bottom of the slide, phone in hand.

"Take a picture for me guys," I tell them.

"Han, noo," Emily whines.

"Say cheese Emmy," Ashton orders.

"Yeah Emmy, say cheese," I say smugly. Emily rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at me. I raise my eyebrows expectantly and she finally smiles and poses for the picture. Her arms are wrapped around Ashton's waist and she's resting her chin against the side of his head, big smiles on each of their faces. I snap the picture and send it to Emily. I also set it as my phone wallpaper because it's so cute. Ashton has definitely stolen my heart. He is the cutest little thing.

By the time I look back up, Emily is standing beside me.

"Alright kiddos, we're going to take a little break." Emily turns to me and nods her head in the direction of the pathway that leads around the lake, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, sure," I smile.

We walk in silence until we are a quarter of the way around the lake, Emily's family left far behind.

"Thanks for coming today, Han."

"Thanks for inviting me, I've had a lot of fun. Your cousins are the most adorable things."

"More adorable than me?" she asks feigning offense.

I laugh and grab her hand, intertwining our fingers, "Nah, but I have to admit, watching you play with them and seeing how good you are with them is extremely sweet."

"Eh, it's nothing," Emily shrugs it off, but she can't hide the little smile crossing her face before I see it.

I stop in my tracks and turn Emily to face me. "No, seriously, I think that was the most attractive I've ever seen you," I say softly as blue eyes lock with brown.

"Really?" she answers just as softly, wonder swirling around in her deep chocolate depths.

I lean forward and stop a breath away from her lips. "Really," I whisper on her lips before capturing them with mine gently.

It feels like time stops in that moment. A tentative meeting of lips that become more firm as we separate only millimeters before going right back in. Emily's hands come to rest on my hips as she drags me closer, my arms instinctively wrapping around her neck. Once I'm close enough, Emily's hands leave their place on my hips and wrap around my waist fully, any space that was between us before has now become nonexistent. I don't know how long we stand there, completely lost in the taste and feel of each other, before we pull apart, chests heaving rapidly searching out the oxygen in the air and foreheads resting together lightly.

"Remind me to interact with kids a lot more when you're around," Emily says breathlessly. I chuckle before pecking her on the lips and pulling away fully, but retaining contact with her as I clasp our hands together, continuing along the lakeside.

**-x-x-x-**

**This was definitely another one of my favorites. Very few things are more attractive to me than someone who's great with kids.**

**Okay, so! I need your help for the next chapter! I scrapped the idea I originally had planned for the next chapter because I have had no inspiration to write this week. I need you guys to tell me any kind of date/activity you want to see the girls do next (and before someone requests it, because I know someone will: no smut! At least not yet anyway haha). I have all the faith in the world that you will have awesome ideas and I'll gain some inspiration from them. But, also, no dinner and movie, I like to write different stuff for dates, not the same boring old things haha.**

**Please leave me any date ideas you have?**

**Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter in general! xoxo**


	9. Spring Break

**So thankful to everyone who sent in ideas for this chapter! :) It actually worked out that I was able to use multiple suggestions and have everything still be put together pretty well. I even got to the point where everything was flowing enough for me to have the inspiration to write my original idea back in. Hope you all like it!**

**-x-x-x-**

It's finally spring break and I'm so happy to have the week off from school, even happier to know that I'll get to spend every day with Emily. She doesn't know it yet, but I have a little vacation planned for the two of us. There's a national forest up in New York that I used to go camping at with my friends all the time before I had to leave. I love it because instead of being in the middle of the woods with mud and bugs and all that other creepy stuff, you can camp out on a beach by the lake. Every weekend the staff set up a huge screen to show movies and then light up a bonfire afterwards for everyone to hang out and have a little fun.

I texted Emily early this morning telling her to pack a bag and be ready to go when I pick her up at ten. I only gave her enough information about what we were doing so she could pack appropriately. Other than that, she has no idea what to expect.

I borrowed my mom's boyfriend's truck and packed the back of it full with blankets, pillows, and even an air mattress. We don't really have any camping gear, so I figured Emily and I could sleep in the back of the truck under the stars since the weather will be so nice. Since the back of the truck has a roll out cover, I'll easily be able to hide everything from Emily. I can't wait to surprise her.

-x-x-x-

"Hanna, where are we going?" Emily asks for the hundredth time since I picked her up. If she wasn't so cute, I'd be seriously annoyed by her persistence by now.

"You'll find out soon," I chuckle.

"You said that over an hour ago," she whines. I just shake my head and continue driving.

Half an hour later, we finally reach our destination. I give the boy at the gate my information and he checks us in and directs me to where I need to go. As soon as we pull away from his station Emily turns to me, "We drove all the way to New York to come to a park?"

"Oh, you just wait Em, you're gonna love it."

-x-x-x-

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely loving this vacation now," Emily smirks as she shamelessly rakes her eyes down my bikini clad body.

I blush slightly as I return Emily's gaze before I take in her tanned, toned body. "It's not turning out too bad for me either. I could get used to seeing those abs and legs."

Emily smiles, proud that all the hard work she's done to get a body like that has paid off.

It's just after one in the afternoon and we are currently laying out on the beach. Conversation flows easily between Emily and I as we talk about everything from current gossip to graduation to future plans. After a beat of silence, Emily claims that she's getting too hot and is going to wade around in the water for a little bit.

Minutes later, a shadow falls over my body. "You're blocking my light," I whine playfully, thinking that it was Emily who was standing over me.

"Sorry about that gorgeous. Mind if I take a seat?"

I flip off of my stomach and look at the man who disturbed my tan time, "I do mind actually."

"Aw, c'mon now. I just wanted to introduce myself, maybe try to talk you into going to dinner with me later on and then hanging out and watching the movie here on the beach afterwards," he drawls out.

"No thanks, I'm not interested," I roll my eyes.

"I'll make it worth your while. A pretty girl like you deserves to be spoiled and taken out to a nice dinner," he persists. This guy is seriously getting on my nerves. He's probably never had a girl turn him down and can't fathom the idea of me doing it now.

"She said she's not interested," I hear from behind me. My head snaps towards the owner of the familiar voice and I instantly let out a sigh relief.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't talking to you," he says with an annoyed tone.

"No, but I'm talking to you. She said she's not interested. Now get lost," Emily counters with a growl.

The guy shakes his head and turns back to me. "C'mon, let's get out of here," he says as he grabs my arm and tries to pull me up.

"Get your dirty fucking hands off her!" Emily yells. Before the guy can do or say anything, Emily yanks his hand off me, spins him around to face her and pushes him backwards, away from the both of us.

"Little bitch, why don't you get out of here?"

Emily's face turns red as she lunges forward and punches him square in the jaw. "How about you get the fuck out of here and stop hitting on my girl, you dumbfuck. Learn to take no for an answer the first time," she seethes.

"Emily!" I rush over to her and pull her away before the guy can get back up.

"I'm sorry, I just... when I was over in the water I saw him talking to you and I got a little jealous so I came back over and then I heard how he was talking to you and I just got so pissed and-" she rambles.

"Em, stop. I'm not mad. You don't have to explain anything to me," I cut her off.

"I don't?"

"No. How's your hand?" I ask as I reach for it.

"It's fine."

"Em, your knuckles are bruising and swelling up!" I run my fingertips over her knuckles and she tries to hide her face as she winces in pain.

"I'm okay. Really."

I sigh and bring her hand up to my lips, kissing each of her knuckles softly, "To make them feel better," I explain with a soft smile.

Emily smiles back and pulls me into her chest. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly and breathe in her sweet scent. When we pull back I kiss her on the cheek and thank her for coming to my rescue.

"Anytime. I'd be a bad special friend if I let random creeps come on to you," she declares with a playful wink, reminding me of my confirmation to Hayden earlier this week that I am Emily's 'special friend.' I laugh and take her uninjured hand in mine, leading her back our spot in the sand.

-x-x-x-

"This is so fucking cool!" Emily exclaims as she throws herself into the back of the truck, burrowing into the mountain of pillows and blankets atop the air mattress. "How'd you think of this?"

"YouTube. I'm borderline obsessed with Shannon and Cammie; in one of their videos they talked about how they did this on a date to the drive in movies," I answer.

"I love them! I definitely have a thing for Cammie."

"Hey!" I pout.

Emily chuckles and leans forward to peck me on the lips, "What can I say? I have a thing for blondes... but you're my favorite," she whispers on my lips.

I smile and quickly kiss her again before settling down into the makeshift bed as the beginning credit of the movie start. Tonight they are showing Divergent. I've seen it a hundred times, but I know Emily hasn't seen it so I do my best to refrain from distracting her. It doesn't take long at all for Emily to become completely engrossed in the movie, not even noticing that I lift her arm over my head and cuddle into her side as far as possible, my head resting in the crook of her neck and my arm wrapped tightly around her waist... or so I thought. As soon as I still, Emily turns her head slightly and kisses me softly on the forehead while her eyes remain glued to the screen. As it cuts to the scene where Tris and Four go into a hallucination, my eyelids blink heavily and I surrender to the darkness as they fall shut.

-x-x-x-

I start to wake as I feel something moving through my hair. After a minute I realize that it's Emily's fingers, running in the same soft pattern. I blink my eyes open and am met with the dark night sky, the only sound able to be heard being the ripple of the water.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Emily whispers softly.

"Hi, sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep," I answer with a raspy voice, still very heavy with sleep.

"It's fine. I was perfectly content just laying here with you."

"How long ago did the movie end?"

"Um, an hour and a half or so."

"So you've just been laying here for almost two hours doing nothing?"

"No, I've been watching the sky, making shapes with the stars in my head," she says gently.

I laugh lightly, "Do you have any useless astrological facts to go along with your useless history facts?"

"Unfortunately no, but I can make some up if you want," Emily giggles, pulling me closer to her.

I burrow my face in her neck and laugh breathlessly, shaking my head furiously but gently so I don't hurt her or myself by accidently making our heads collide.

"Good, cause I'm getting too tired to be creative right now."

"Me too," I sigh. I tilt my head up and look at Emily, observing how the moon casts an soft white light across her face, highlighting her features and igniting a twinkle in her eye. As if she can feel my eyes on her, Emily turns to look at me. I blush slightly as she catches me.

"What?" she asks with a soft smile.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful Em. Sometimes I can't believe how far we've come, you know? Like, being here with you like this, right now... it's like it's all a dream and someday I'm gonna wake up and be in New York and none of this has ever happened."

"Well, one, we are in New York," she giggles.

"You know what I mean!" I swat her playfully, "Like I never left New York, I never came to Rosewood... I never met you."

"I know. I can't believe it sometimes either. You really have made such an enormous difference in my life, Hanna. I don't know what force brought us together, but I will spend every day for the rest of my life thanking whoever or whatever it was that did. You mean so much to me. Every moment with you is nothing short of perfect and it really is like a dream come true," Emily states softly as she stares into my eyes lovingly.

"You mean so much to me too, Em," I whisper as I lean in and kiss her soundly. Our lips moving together delicately. I part my lips slightly and Emily doesn't disappoint as she darts her tongue out to meet mine, caressing and twisting together in the most incredible way, sending shivers down my spine and causing goosebumps to appear on my skin. I pull back slightly and rest my forehead against Emily's, trying to catch my breath, before Emily moves her lips across my jaw and over to the sensitive skin behind my ear and down to my pulse point. Her teeth nipping gently in between hot, open-mouthed kisses.

My hand automatically finds purchase in her hair, holding her in place. A silent plea for her to keep doing exactly what she's doing, exactly where and how she's doing it, that she happily obliges to. Subconsciously, my fingers clench and unclench slightly as I rake my fingernails over her scalp. It's only when I tilt my head to press a kiss to the side of her head that Emily lifts her head back up to return her lips to mine.

My eyes open gradually as we finally break apart and lean our foreheads together. Emily still has her eyes closed, her tongue sliding out to run across her bottom lip before that same lip gets pulled between her teeth. Her eyes flutter open slowly to meet mine as she releases her lip. I smile softly at her and she returns it before pulling back completely and laying back down amongst the blankets and pillows again, coaxing me down with her and directing my head to lay on her chest.

"Goodnight beautiful," Emily whispers against my temple before kissing it and nuzzling her nose into my hair and inhaling deeply and slowly.

"Goodnight babe." I tangle our legs together and return my arm to its position from earlier, wrapped tightly around her waist. As I relax onto Emily's chest, I let the soothing sound of her heartbeat lull me into a deep sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**Bit of a longer chapter for you guys. I just finished writing this as I was watching Shannon and Cammie's YouNow, so of course I had to mention them in here haha. They're the best. And, just like Emily, I have a massive girl crush on Cammie. If you don't know who they are then I highly recommend that you check out their videos ( /nowthisisliving). They are by far my favorite LGBT couple and just my favorite couple in general.**

**Anyways, back to the story, thank you again to everyone who left their ideas! **

**To the guest reviewer signed H, your suggestion was basically what I already had outlined for next chapter, but I will definitely be adding in Emily cooking now!**

**There's a state park about 30 minutes from my college where you can camp out on the beach, so when there was a request that the girls go to the beach and then another request that they go camping, I kinda modeled it after that beach. I've been there a couple times and it is pretty cool. So I hope you guys liked that.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think beautifuls! Love you all! xoxo**


	10. A Night In

**I'll just let you read and I'll leave the important stuff in my author's note at the end...**

**-x-x-x-**

"Since when do you cook?" I ask Emily skeptically.

"Since you told me that you've never had a girl cook for you before," she answers sheepishly, a slight blush creeping its way onto her cheeks.

I make my way to the other side of the kitchen island and wrap my arms around Emily's waist from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder that is exposed in the tank top she's wearing and whispering my thanks in her ear.

I peek over Emily's shoulder and watch as she takes a piece of chicken from her right and places it in the bowl in front of her with the breading. She shakes it around and drops a couple handfuls of breading on it, packing it down with her fingers to make sure it sticks. As soon as it is completely covered, she repeats the process with another piece.

"Can you get two big pots out of that cabinet? Fill one up with water and boil the noodles and get the container of sauce I made earlier out of the fridge and put it in the other to heat up," Emily asks, tilting her head to the side to catch my eye.

I nod against her shoulder blade and release my grip on her to do as she asked. Emily gets a cast iron skillet out of the cabinet and pours a bit of vegetable oil in the bottom. She puts in on the spot next to me on the stovetop to let it heat up a bit before she cooks the chicken. When she feels it has warmed up enough, she picks the chicken up on a fork and slowly lowers it into the pan. As Emily and I make conversation, it feels like the chicken cooks in no time. The breading turning a crisp golden brown.

"Go take a seat at the table while I put all this stuff together," Emily tells me with a peck on the cheek.

I concede and sit at the table, glasses of red wine in front of my seat and Emily's seat across from me. When Emily approaches the table with our food and places it in front of me, I'm in awe of how good it looks. The chicken is resting on a bed of noodles with sauce covering it all, mozzarella cheese melted over the top. My mouth waters at the sight.

"And dinner is served," Emily declares as she takes her place across from me, taking a sip of her wine.

"This looks incredible, Em."

"Try it."

I pick up my knife and fork, easily cutting into the chicken before twirling some noodles onto the fork with it. Emily watches in anticipation as I take my bite.

"And it tastes even better," I moan as the flavors invade my tastebuds.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I had a pretty amazing assistant."

"Aw, thanks."

"What are you talking about? I was talking about my mom helping me with the sauce," she jokes. I give her a pointed look and she chuckles. "Kidding. Thank you, Han. You were a great help."

I smile and take another bite.

After a while, we finish eating and I rise from my seat to clean the dishes. I go to grab Emily's plate, but she stops me.

"No, I got this. You just go into the living room and relax," Emily directs me as she takes the plates from me and makes her way over to the sink.

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"Positive. Go relax."

I go to the living room and just kinda look around a little bit. Even though we've been friends since October and it's now almost April, this is only the second time I've been in Emily's house, the first time we just went straight up to her room to study. We're usually at mine or hanging out around town or in Philly.

I walk over to the wall of shelves. It's full of books, mostly war journals that I'm sure are her dad's favorite books seeing as he's a military man, and a ton of pictures of Emily throughout the years. I smile as I walk along looking at them until I reach an old record player. My grandmother used to have one and I would listen to it all the time when I was younger. Without a second thought, I started it up and listened as the smooth music came flowing out before continuing through the living room.

When Emily came in, she noticed the music instantly and a soft smile graced her face. She came over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and gazed at her questioningly.

"Dance with me," she said softly as she held out her hand. I blushed and placed my hand in hers. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me in close to her, the hand that was clutching mine pressed over her heart. I wrapped my other arm around her shoulder and held her just as close. As we began swaying to the soft beat of the music Emily broke eye contact to tilt her head forward and rest her cheek on the side of my head. I turned my head to lay on her chest, her cheek now resting on my forehead. As we danced slowly to the music, pressed together as tight as possible, it was like we were the only ones in the world. Nothing else existed.

Too soon for our liking, the record scratched, signaling the end of the set. Emily and I pulled away from each other slowly, our eyes locking and igniting an electric charge in the air between us.

"Want to watch a movie?" Emily whispers.

"Yeah, sure. You pick," I smile.

We break apart as Emily goes to pick out a DVD and I crash onto the couch. Emily queues up the movie and crosses the room with a mischievous look in her eye. I'm confused as to why until the DVD title screen comes up. _The Conjuring_.

"Emily! No. You know I hate scary movies," I whine.

"Pleaseeee," Emily begs with her puppy dog eyes.

"Em," I sigh dejectedly.

"You'll be fine. I promise. I'm right here."

I look between her and the screen warily before I finally agree. Within the first twenty minutes I'm already scared shitless. I don't know why I agreed to this. I hate scary movies. I get scared way too easily and jump at every little thing. I keep scooting closer and closer to Emily until I'm practically sitting in her lap. My legs are folded over hers, one arm wrapped tightly around her waist with a death grip on her shirt, the other tucked right against her side, and my forehead pressed against her neck. Every time I get scared I turn my face to hide in Emily's hair and Emily pulls me closer to her by the arm wrapped around my back and then runs her fingertips up and down my back to soothe me, all the while pressing soft kisses to the side of my head and whispering words of comfort in between.

After what feels like the longest movie of my life, it's finally over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how scared of these movies you really are. I shouldn't have made you watch it," Emily apologizes softly into my hair.

"It's okay, but I get to pick what we do now."

"Go for it."

My eyes wander around the room, looking for ideas, before my gaze locks onto the Wii. I get up and sift through the games, hoping that Emily will have the one I'm looking for. _Ah ha! Got it. _I remove the game from its case and put it in the console before grabbing two remotes and returning to the couch. I had Emily her remote with a smug smile and take my seat.

"Mario Cart?! You are so going down!" Emily says excitedly.

I scoff, "Dream on, Fields. Get ready to lose."

"Whatever, pick your track, Marin."

I roll my eyes and search though the track list before finally picking one.

"Rainbow Road? How appropriate," Emily laughs.

-x-x-x-

"Damn it! How are you so good at every single game we play?" Emily groans as I beat her for the fifth time in a row.

"What do you say we make the next race interesting?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"How so?"

"If I win, then you have to... chug a bottle of hot sauce!" I laugh.

"And if I win?" she counters.

"Pick your own terms."

"If I win..." Emily draws out as she looks around the room, "you say yes to being my girlfriend," she finishes as brown eyes collide with blue.

"Deal," I reply, trying to hide my grin.

The race starts and I instantly pull out into first place, Emily right behind me. For the next two laps, I manage to avoid all obstacles and create a larger gap between Emily and I. I can tell how bad she wants to win this race and I can't help but smile.

We reach the last turn of the track on the last lap and Emily has gained a little bit of ground on me, she's now only a few car lengths away and gaining on me with each passing second. We are about five seconds away from crossing the finish line and Emily thinks she's lost, but at the last second I slam on the breaks and Emily goes flying past me, winning the race.

I turn my head to the side to look at Emily and I find her gaping at the screen in shock.

"Looks like I lost," I smirk.

Emily's eyes snap over to me and the biggest smile I have ever seen slides across her face, her little dimple showing and her eyes bright. She grabs my face between both hands and kisses me with intent. She pulls away breathlessly and wraps her arms around me tightly, burying her face in my neck.

"Thank you. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for everything," she says.

"You're welcome," I smile against her head. "I love you, Em."

She pulls back with tears in her eyes, "I love you too, so much."

**-x-x-x-**

**Ahhh! How's that? (;**

**So, unfortunately, this is the end of this story :(**

**BUT, I know there are a few of you who made some requests along the way that didn't make it into the story SO I'm thinking about doing a one-shot series of those requests, missing scenes, maybe some future stuff too if you're up for that. Let me if that's something you're interested in and maybe leave scene requests? **

**My classes start back on Monday and my goal was to have this story finished before I went back, which I did! With a new semester starting, I don't know how much time I will have to write and I never wanted to make you wait too long for updates on this. I feel like if I just do one-shots I will be less anxious about updating in a timely manner, I can just update as I write and not have to worry about you guys not remembering what happened previously since they can all be read individually.**

**You can leave me requests (for the one-shot series or for a new story) in the reviews, PM me, or inbox me on Tumblr (buttahbenzoobsessed).**

**Thank you to everyone who stuck with me throughout this story! You've been incredible! Love you all so much! Until next time... xoxox**


End file.
